Death by Woman Death by Man
by JosieRosieWoo
Summary: Lucy is consumed by making love into a unhealthy addiction.


Death by Woman; Death by Man

By: Josie Johnson

Cast:

Lucy: Demetri's Wife

Demetri: Lucy's Husband

Lilly: Lucy's Mother

Summer: Lucy's Best Friend

Rachel: Lucy's Best Friend

Police Officer

CSI

The setting is in present day Tokyo, Japan. Lucy and Demetri have been married for about a year and a half. Their relationship has been mostly about secrets ever since the young couple moved to Japan. Lucy's best friend Summer, moved along with her, not staying in the same house, but living in the city with her husband as well.

The stage is slit into 3 parts, center stage is the living room, front and back of stage right is the kitchen. Front and back of stage left is Demetri and Lucy's front porch entrance and exit, with potted flowers along the porch.

Act 1

Scene 1

Lucy is sitting alone in her living room (_center stage_), waiting for her husband Demetri to return. Lucy has been crying. She's upset because Demetri has been gone for two days. She fears that the rumor of him cheating could be true.

_(Lights come up on center and right stage; Lucy is already in place when the lights come up on center stage_)

(_Summer enters stage right & walks towards Lucy with concern to center stage and sits with her on the love seat.)_

Summer: My dear Lucy. What's wrong? (Comforts Lucy)

Lucy: Demetri hasn't been home for two days. I fear that you were right about the affair.

Summer: Sorry to say this but I told you so.

Lucy: Do you think that I could be wrong? Just scared? Maybe paranoid?

Summer: I highly doubt it (pauses) he's gone for days at a time and comes home smelling like another women. You see the lipstick on his shirts and neck.

(_Demetri overhears everything from backstage and says his next line from back stage_)

Demetri: Lucy? Dear, are you home?

(_Demetri comes on stage from the left_)

Demetri: (extremely angry) Excuse me? You think what again?

Lucy: Demetri. (_Pause's and asks innocently_) Where have you been?

Demetri: That is none of your business. (_Demetri turns his back to Lucy and Summer_)

Summer: Lucy, I told you that was how he would be.

Lucy: I know. I just had hoped you were wrong. That's shattered now.

Demetri: What am I being accused of now?

Lucy: I just want to know, honestly, are you cheating on me? If you are, just tell me the truth now and promise not to do it again and we _may_ be able to save our marriage.

Demetri: YOU THINK I'M CHEATING!

Summer: Demetri, you need to calm down. (Picks up a phone and dials 911, ready to call if necessary, audience can see but not Demetri or Lucy)

(Lucy waits for a moment and stares at Demetri menacingly)

Lucy: If you're not cheating, then what are you doing?

Demetri: I don't have to explain myself to you.

Lucy: I am your _WIFE_! You have to explain everything to me! What am i? Some dog that needs to learn its place?

Demetri: Says who? My wife? (Pause) My wife needs to learn her damn place!

(_Demetri smacks Lucy and walks off stage.)_

(_After a long dramatic pause Lucy looks up at the audience_)

Lucy: I don't know what I was thinking when I said "I do." I mean, he has to be doing drugs or something, he didn't mean to hit me. (Covers her face with her hands)

Summer: Then why ever did you marry him? And he did hit you on purpose! Why else would he have done it? I have been your friend since we were both in diapers. You've had many other choices of men. Men, those that now have loads of money, unlike Demetri. Respectable men.

Lucy: I don't know. (Pause) Because at first he was the sweetest person I had ever known. He was always around. He was always asking me if I needed anything, or wanted anything. He was trying to make my life perfect. But people change after a year of marriage, I guess. And summer, I know that he would never hit me on purpose.

Summer: Lu. I think you're in denial.

Lucy: I am not

Summer: (interrupts) But for now, I have to leave. I'll be back tomorrow.

Lucy: Okay Summer, come back soon, your welcome here anytime.

(One light stays on Lucy While Summer exits to left stage, and another light follows her, when she makes it off stage the light dims and finally cuts off.)

(Lucy watches summer exit the stage and is startled when the phone rings next to her)

(She answers)

Lucy: Hello?

Lucy: Hey mom.

Lucy: No I'm not busy.

Lucy: Yeah Demetri isn't here. Why?

Lucy: Sure. I'd love it if you would come over.

Lucy: When are you coming?

Lucy: Okay, I'll see you in about an hour.

(She hangs up and the lights go out)

Scene 2

Lights come up after Lucy is set on the stage. She starts out sitting on the couch on center stage. She is reading a book.

(Awaiting her mother to knock on the door, she gets up and walks around the room and paces. She picks up a piece of paper and throws it into the garbage can. When she hears a knock on the door, she runs to the door and opens it for her mother.)

Lilly: (hugs Lucy) Hello Lu. How are you?

Lucy: Not to good Mom. Demetri is up to no good.

Lilly: I told you not to marry him but you wouldn't listen to me. Your father would turn over in the grave if he knew you married that man. Just think about it for a minute…

Lucy: (interrupts lilly) I have thought about it. All day. I can't get any of this out of my mind. Summer came by earlier, that helped a lot.

Lilly: Yeah, even summer told you not to marry him, your own best friend. Do you listen to anyone except yourself?

Lucy: Why is it, you question everything that I do? It's like nothing I do is good enough for you. Mother, I did what you wanted me to do my WHOLE life! I went to college and got the degree you wanted me to get. I got the perfect grades. And that was NEVER good enough for you. When I find one thing that I want for myself. You get angry with me and throw a guilt trip on me.

Lilly: Since when do you talk to your mother that way?

Lucy: See, this is what I am talking about! I've done nothing to you; you are the one that is trying to ruin everything. It's like you enjoy starting stuff with me.

(Demetri Enters unnoticed by Lilly and Lucy)

Lilly: You should have never married him Lucy. I warned you about that and I'll tell you again. He is dangerous to you. This kind of relationship is NOT healthy!

Lucy: But I love him mom. And nothing you say or do could ever change that!

Lilly: So you enjoy those bruises on your face and arms? You enjoy getting the crap beat out of you for no reason? Tell me your reasoning for staying with him!

Lucy: That's it, get out, and don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Lilly: Fine, call me when you are ready to talk about a divorce. (Exits stage left)

(Lucy walks to the love seat and sits down, she begins to cry then Demetri walks in)

Demetri: Baby girl I love you. I didn't mean to hit you. (Touches her bruised face) I did it on accident. And I'm sorry for being gone so long, I was… (Pauses)… away on a business trip.

Lucy: Are you lying to me?

Demetri: Of course not! Why would I lie to you, love?

(Lucy stops crying, stands up and walks over to Demetri)

Lucy: I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. So, I didn't hear the door open. How long have you been here?

Demetri: Long enough to hear you stand up for me.

Lucy: Anything for you.

Demetri: Anything less and I'd be mad. (Says seriously)

Lucy: (laughs nervously) of course.

Demetri: So what did you do today?

Lucy: Oh nothing, the usual, I cleaned and read a book. OH! And summer came by, you remember, that's when you stormed out like you did. She told me to tell you hello.

Demetri: She probably thinks I'm a monster.

Lucy: I don't think it matters what she thinks.

(Demetri goes and sits down in the armchair next to the love seat.)

Demetri: Hey babe, can you get me a beer?

Lucy: You have two legs… go get it yourself.

Demetri: What did you say!

(The lights go out and Demetri begins to beat on something and Lucy starts to cry)

Scene 3

(When one single light comes on, Lucy is laying on the floor. This time when Demetri beat her, he's almost killed her. She gets up and stumbles to the front of the stage)

Lucy: Never say never because I always grew up saying that I would never go to college and be what my mother wanted me to be. I always said that when I was older I would stand up to her. I always said that I would never marry an abusive man. I said that if a man ever hit me, that I would kill him. But look at my life now. I have a master's degree in medicine. I am married to the meanest man alive. And that same man is still alive and kicking. I'm all alone in this world. This cruel world; the world that shunned me when I was younger and hates me now that I'm older. Whenever Demetri hits me, and I'm face down in the ground, I think of what a small and insignificant piece of trash I am. Face to face with the devil everyday and someone is bound to die. But could that person be me? No, I think not. I would never let Demetri hurt me that badly. He loves me. He would never hit me on purpose. He must have been abusing drugs… or me. (Clamps hands over mouth and looks around to see if Demetri over heard)

(Lucy walks to the love seat and sits down)

Lucy: And Demetri may have something coming to him anyway.

(Enters lilly and summer from stage left laughing)

Summer: Hello Lucy.

Lucy: Hey. Mom I told you not to come back, it's only been about an hour. Now get out.

Summer: What happened to you? You look like you've been to hell and back.

Lucy: Yeah. I wish it were that simple. Now both of you please get out, I have to sleep.

Lilly: That's it! I cannot sit back and watch my baby girl get beaten every night by some monster! You're coming with me Lucy.

Lucy: I most certainly am not! I have cleaning to do and a yard to mow.

Summer: But look at yourself! Do you enjoy being beat Lucy?

(Enters Rachel from stage left)

Rachel: Lu, I heard all of this racket and came in anyway, the door was unlocked. (When she walks closer to Lucy, she sees blood running down Lucy's face.)

Rachel: Dear GOD! What happened?

Lucy: Nothing! I fell down some stairs.

Lilly: Honey, you don't have any stairs in your house or outside of your house.

Lucy: I… I…. I was at the… the… Library.

Lilly: I go to the library here everyday, and there are no stairs in there either.

Rachel: Did Demetri do this? (To summer)

Summer: (aside) yes. And Lucy is protecting him.

Lucy: No! He didn't do this Rachel! He would never!

Rachel: (aside) why is there a cop outside?

(Red and blue lights begin to flash from stage left and Demetri is heard yelling.)

Rachel, summer, Lucy, and Lilly all run on the front porch (stage left))

Lucy: WHAT ARE THEY DOING?

(Police Officer enters from stage left)

Police Officer: Ma'am. (To Lucy) Did this man do this to you?

Lucy: For God's sake no!

Police Officer: Then how would you explain those bruises ma'am?

Lucy: Like I told everyone else! I fell down some stairs!

Police Officer: Well, my partner and me are going to take him in for a while, Just to check and see if he did or not.

Lucy: But. He didn't!

Summer: I know that he did.

Police Officer: (to summer) How do you know?

Summer: Earlier when I was here visiting Lucy. They had a small argument and he slapped her across the face.

Police Officer: Did she raise a hand to him, or even try to defend herself. Or was she the one that antagonized it.

Summer: Of course not! She would never do any of those things to Demetri.

Lucy: Officer. He didn't do this to me. I can't accuse someone of doing this to me, when I myself am to blame.

Police Officer: How are you to blame ma'am.

Lucy: I fell earlier and Demetri was helping me. He had blood on his white shirt and was taking the trash out when you idiots arrested him.

Police Officer: Well I am going to take him in just for about 20 minutes of questioning. When I am done, I will bring him home. I just want to see if I can get an abusive vibe from him.

(The cop leaves (stage left) and summer, Rachel and Lilly all turn to argue it further)

Lilly: Lucy. Why did you lie?

Lucy: I didn't lie. You all just enjoy fantasizing.

Rachel: Lucy, we both know what is really going on here.

Lucy: I would love to know, because you all keep making up stuff. So please explain.

Rachel: You are letting him abuse you in hopes that he will stay with you longer. Lu. This is not healthy. One of these days, when he beats you up. It will be too much and you'll end up dying.

Lucy: No I won't because he never did any of this stuff that you all are accusing him of.

Rachel: That's it. I've had enough. She obviously doesn't want help. (Exits stage left)

Lucy: Now please summer leave. And mom, you were never welcome here to begin with; you were most likely here just to get a piece of the action.

Lilly: Please don't make me leave. I didn't mean to offend you earlier.

Lucy: But you know how you can be. You never even try to be nice to me, it's like you want me to be like you.

Lilly: I just wanted you to succeed.

(Lilly exits stage left)

Summer: Please Lucy. I don't want to leave. You, just please tell me the truth. Trust me enough to tell me the truth.

Lucy: How can I trust someone who was going to turn my husband over to the cops?

Summer: Lucy. He is killing you! You may not know it yet, because you're strong. But sooner or later, you will die, if not physically, then mentally.

Lucy: Oh quit being so dramatic. Demetri has never hit be before in my entire life!

Summer: That's it. I'm tired of watching you lie. I know the truth. So lie all you want.

(Summer exits stage left)

Lucy: Lonely, and disoriented. I sit here on this couch alone.

(Picks up a little box from the table in front of the couch)

So, here I will make it, my own death. No one can kill me for I will kill myself.

(Opens the box and pulls out a razor. Holds it to her wrist, as the blood begins to pour down her arm, Demetri walks in from stage left not noticing her)

Demetri: hey honey. I'm home. Have you cooked?

(Hides her arm behind her back and stands up as Demetri hugs and kisses her on the cheek)

Lucy: Not yet. I was really upset about you being gone. What would you like me to cook dear?

Demetri: Hum, how about steak?

Lucy: Sure. I'll get right on it.

(Lucy turns to walk out of the room when Demetri catches her cut arm)

Demetri: Did you tell anyone?

Lucy: No. I promise.

Demetri: Good. Then since you have been such a good girl, how about we go out to eat tonight.

Lucy: Yes! That would be wonderful. Hang on. Let me go grab my purse.

(Demetri looks down and sees her arm)

Demetri: Before you go, would you like to explain to me what happened to your arm?

Lucy: Oh! I… uhm… I…. I got cut.

Demetri: Yes. I can see that, but how?

Lucy: Uhm, I dropped my coffee mug and I was picking up the glass.

Demetri: Oh! When did this happen?

Lucy: Right when you got home, I had just sat down from throwing the glass away.

Demetri: Oh. Okay. I need to get the glass out of the trashcan. I'll be right back.

Lucy: (stutters) uhm. Okay.

(Demetri exits stage right)

Lucy: I will be discovered… he knows that I cut myself.

(Demetri comes back on stage from stage right)

Demetri: Lucy, my innocent, sweet and beautiful wife. You lied to me. I saw no glass in the trashcan.

Lucy: That's because I took it outside and put it in the dumpster.

Demetri: ENOUGH! I AM SICK OF YOUR LIES!

(Demetri exits stage left)

Lucy: Now where is he going? (Throws the razor off stage and stops the bleeding) Please don't let him be mad at me.

(A man with a black ski mask on walks onto the stage from stage left. He resembles Demetri. But his face is hidden. The lights go out and Lucy screams. Police sirens sound and blue and red lights flash from backstage)

Demetri: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LUCY?

Police Officer: She was murdered. There are no clues here. Only your finger prints along with a lot of her blood.

Demetri: No!

Scene 3

(Lights come up on stage left. Demetri is on the porch with a cop)

Police Officer: Where were you at the time of Lucy's death?

Demetri: Out back. Getting some fresh air. Lucy and I had just gotten into a fight.

Police Officer: I have it written here that you were arrested earlier today for being accused of beating Lucy. Did you or did you not beat her?

Demetri: I would never!

(Summer and Rachel enter stage left and stop behind the officer)

Summer: Excuse me Demetri. But what is going on? Where is Lucy?

Police Officer: Are you are relative of Lucy?

(Lilly enters from stage left and stands next to summer and Rachel)

Lilly: I am. I am Lucy's mother. What is going on? I got a frantic call from Demetri about someone that I could not understand.

Police Officer: Is it all right to discuss this in front of these two? (Referring to summer and Rachel)

Lilly: Of course. They are her best friends.

Police Officer: We have no clue how this happened yet. We have crime scene investigators all over the house searching everything.

Lilly: Just tell me what this has to do with my daughter. Please. You're killing me with the suspense.

Police Officer: Well, sometime last night between 6 p.m. till 12 a.m. Lucy was beaten and shot. We have fingerprints and blood all over the house. None of it is being traced back to Demetri.

Rachel: The _HELL_ YOU SAY? Demetri murdered my best friend! He's a disgusting MONSTER! I know it was him!

Police Officer: We need solid evidence.

Demetri: Rachel what makes you think I did it?

Rachel: Because I know the way Lucy was around you. Tip toeing around you. Hoping she did nothing wrong to make you mad. She only wanted you to love her. But you fed her to the wolves! Now she'll be buried six feet under the ground because of you!

Lilly: YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! You MONSTER!

(Summer holds Lilly as they both cry)

Rachel: We tried to warn her. We told her that if she didn't get out now that you would kill her.

Demetri: Did any of you know that she was cutting herself? Have you noticed? Or were you all too determined to blame me for this tragedy?

Lilly: Lucy was cutting?

Demetri: Yes.

Lilly: How do you know?

Demetri: Just ask the CSI. Here she comes now.

(CSI comes out of house)

Lilly: Please I need to know how my daughter died. (To CSI)

CSI: There was a lot of beating going on before she was shot. I'll tell you that much. I even noticed some bruises on her arms and neck that looked about three days or so old. Meaning someone was getting into the habit of beating her. After the man was done beating her to death. He shot her in the leg and in the heart. After that he tried to dispose of the body. But we got here in time.

Lilly: My poor baby.

Summer: Did you happen to look in her hands?

CSI: Yes. We found a button and some blood. The blood has been sent to the lab to be tested. We should have the results within a day.

Rachel: What color was the button? (Looking at Demetri's button up shirt which is missing a button)

Summer: That's a dumb question Rachel.

Rachel: Well asking about the button being there was dumb to begin with. Can you please answer my question? (To the CSI)

CSI: Yes. They button was black and brown. It also had a white piece of fabric in the loop.

Rachel: I have found your suspect. (Points to Demetri) Look at his shirt. He has a white shirt with other blackish brownish buttons. One of the buttons is missing too.

Police Officer: But we cannot prove it.

CSI: There is also blood on your shoe Demetri. How did that get there?

Demetri: I went hunting earlier today.

CSI: Officer. Arrest him. He didn't think to blame the blood on Lucy's dead body. Instead he tried to lie and cover it up. Tag him and bag him officer.

Lilly: I knew it! I always knew!

Summer: I knew too! Rachel look! You solved that case!

Rachel: Now maybe my sweet friend may rest in peace.

Demetri: No. I'll never be convicted. And when I get out, I'll be coming after you three.

Rachel: Trust me dear. You touch me in ANY way. You will be six feet under the ground. (Demetri gets arrested and taken off stage left by the Officer. The CSI leaves too.)

Rachel: Lilly. My dear Lilly, if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call or ask me.

Summer: Same here. You are like a second mother to me. I love you. Don't think you're alone. Rachel and I are here for you whenever you need us.

Lilly: Thank you girls. That means so much to me. Now, I need to know what I'm going to do about this funeral.

Rachel: I'll help you.

(Ghost Lucy enters stage left)

Lilly: Look! Over there!

Rachel: Is that who I think it is?

Summer: Is that…. Lucy?

Lilly: Her spirit can finally have peace.

(Ghost Lucy is suspended on ropes to make her look like she's flying)

Lilly, Summer and Rachel look to the sky.

(All lights go out and the curtains close)


End file.
